Messing With A Serpent's Girl
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Raizy Simmons finds a note from her boyfriend, Sweet Pea, saying that he and some Serpents are going to have a rumble with the Red Circle aka the Riverdale Bulldogs. However, she takes matters into her own hands and shows up at the rumble. Let's see who gets their ass kicked first. Rated M for light dom/sub, and an explicit sex scene.


_Right. So this is just a little teaser for my fanfiction that I got cooking in the works. This one is set in 2x04._

 _Major warnings for an explicit sex scene, which, is underage, and some dom/sub undertones sprinkled in this lil chapter._

 _Some mentions of a hair kink (Is that still a thing?), and a praise kink, also a sprinkle of a pain kink._

Raizy Simmons had parked her motorcycle outside of the trailer that Sweet Pea and she were living in, and saw something on the side of the wall.

A Red Circle. She threw her helmet on the ground, not caring if she broke it or not, and surprisingly, the front door was unlocked, and she ran inside, a note on the table.

 **I'm beating up those Northsiders with some Serpents. We're going on a rumble tonight.**

 **I love you.**

 **-Sweet Pea**

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed, getting pissed off. Her boyfriend and a few other Serpents were going to beat up the Red Circle, whatever the fuck they were called?

"The Riverdale Bulldogs. Shit, shit, shit!" Raizy hollered, running back outside, picking up her helmet and putting it on, this time getting on Sweet Pea's bike. He must've left it there.

The rain was pouring down heavily, and she knew the place they were at.

Sweet Pea hissed in pain as his eye burned, thanks to Archie. That ginger asshole was going to get it.

"Giving up yet?" Reggie taunted him. Sweet Pea hissed but was cut off by a familiar motorcycle rumble as he saw his headlights. He smirked.

That meant one thing.

"Who is that?" Veronica yelled, terrified.

"Another Serpent. She's our strongest next to SP." Key, a fellow Serpent chuckled.

"She? A girl?" Reggie laughed. Sweet Pea glared furiously at him, causing Reggie to sink as he growled.

No one was going to mess with his girl.

The person put their helmet down angrily and a familiar clicking of combat boots was heard. Thunder sounded as she got closer. A familiar Southside Serpent logo was on her leather jacket, proclaiming her as a Serpent.

The rain made Raizy look hot. Her hair was sticking together, her clothes drenched in the rain, her faded Paramour shirt turning dark in the rain, but Sweet Pea didn't care. He was in awe of his girlfriend, looking so powerful and badass in front of him. Her eyes narrowed at him.

Fuck. She walked up to him and punched him. Sweet Pea grunted and fell down.

"You son of a bitch! You just wrote me a fucking note?" Raizy hollered. The other Serpents took a step back. Raizy was scary Raizy when she was mad.

"I-I'm sorry, Rai." Sweet Pea grunted in pain. He got up, and Raizy's eyes widened when she saw his face. Blood was running down his face, but his eye was red.

Raizy marched up in anger as she glared each Riverdale Bulldog down.

"Which one of you bitches gave him that bruised eye?" She roared. Veronica jumped back in surprise.

Her mouth was filthy.

"Which. One. Of. You. Gave. Him. A. Bruised. Eye." She spat out each word out. Archie nervously stepped up, and if looks could kill, Archie would've been murdered twice.

"Archie Andrews," Raizy spoke coldly.

"Rai." Archie replied. That earned him a punch in the face.

"You sick bitch. Only I get to call her that, you asshole." Sweet Pea spat at him.

"Pea. Enough." Raizy then punched Archie herself, and made contact with Veronica Lodge, who paled at the sight of her. Her pearls on her neck suddenly became heavier.

"Lodge. This your boyfriend?" Raizy hollered at her. The Bulldogs made way for Veronica.

"Y-Yes," Veronica replied, a lump in her throat.

"You see that bruise he's got? Your boyfriend gave it to him. Your boyfriend, also is a total dick, who doesn't know when someone says no, they mean no." Raizy looked at Sweet Pea, and then stared down with Archie, who paled.

"What?" Veronica breathed out.

"When I went to Riverdale High in freshmen year, your boyfriend had seen me in the girl's locker room. The asshole knew that boys couldn't get into the girl's locker room. But, he came inside anyways. Tried to kiss me. I pushed him off, called him a bitch, and went right to the Wyrm." Raizy stared her down.

Sweet Pea was furious. That's why Raizy was so mad that day. He could've killed Andrews then. Andrews had tried getting with his girl.

Nobody messed with a Southside Serpent, and most importantly, _nobody_ messed with a Serpent's girl.

"And you know what's worse, Veronica? I have a boyfriend. See, the boy's trailer your little ginger-haired boyfriend drew the red circle on? The one who aimed that first punch?" Raizy spoke sweetly, but each word was laced with venom and fire.

The Riverdale Bulldogs looked at Sweet Pea in horror.

"And you know, the other Serpents might be afraid of a gun, but I'm not." Raizy pulled out her own gun and aimed it right at Archie's temple.

"No!" Veronica cried. Raizy looked at her.

"Oh please. I won't kill your ginger toy, Lodge. I'm no killer. Nobody said that _girls_ could participate." Raizy smiled at her, but her eyes were full of fire as she stepped next to Sweet Pea, who was having the time of his life, in awe of his girlfriend.

"That's right, Lodge. Sweet Pea's my man. Your man tried killing mine. And now, you're going to pay the price." Raizy spat at her. Veronica continued to pale.

"Are you a fighter, mob princess? That's right honey, I know your daddy. Your daddy is doing some bad, bad things to us. You might think we're filth, but let's be honest here honey: the Black Hood? He isn't targeting Northsiders." She turned to look at Sweet Pea.

"Then who's he targeting? You got news from Jughead's girl?" Sweet Pea spoke.

"Betty? What's she got to do with this?" Archie demanded.

"Oh little Archie, she isn't yours, honey. She's Jughead's. She's a Serpent's girl. You don't want to mess with a Serpent's girl. I heard from little Betty Cooper herself that the Black Hood is targeting sinners, aka: Us. We're all sinners. We're all going to be targets." Raizy's grip on her biker gloves tightened.

"Sinners? What the fuck?" Key spoke. Raizy nodded in response.

"I don't like any of you. But, since we've all sinned at one point- Pea and me more than any of you- were going to be stuck in a ditch." Raizy spoke.

"How?" Veronica asked her.

"Sex before marriage, Lodge. Aren't you religious? Because we aren't." Sweet Pea smirked as he slid an arm around Raizy's waist protectively. Veronica turned red.

"Isn't that right, Pet?" Sweet Pea smirked down at his girlfriend.

"Yes, Sir," Raizy replied, looking at Veronica's horrified face.

"So, this Black Hood murderer, he's targeting sinners?" Kevin spoke. Raizy smiled at him, in which he smiled back a little. She always did like Kevin.

"Yes," Raizy replied.

"Then I'm on the list. Gay." Kevin sighed.

"Call off this fucking rumble. If you're going to be men, don't fight violence with violence. Especially when Pea's around." Raizy glared at her boyfriend.

"His temper is as short as his attention span." Another Serpent sighed.

"No, it's as short as Raizy leaning down when she's wearing his boxers in their trailer. He just stares and stares." Fangs snickered.

"Fangs," Sweet Pea growled. His best friend threw his hands up in surrender.

"That ruins our pride, Raizy. I thought you loved us." Key put a hand to his chest.

"I did, until you all decided to whip out your dicks and started to compare sizes like little bitches. Lodge, you're riding with me. All the rest of you can fucking walk back to the fucking Andrews house. Hope you have the key, Archie." Raizy dragged Veronica to Sweet Pea's bike, and handed her own helmet.

"Don't worry, I'm not reckless. Get on." Raizy rolled her eyes. Veronica put the helmet on and they drove off, leaving the boys there.

"Bitch." Sweet Pea swore as he looked at his girlfriend, still in awe.

"Pea. You got a boner?" Fangs yelled, laughing. Sweet Pea glared at him and then groaned, realizing how long the walk was from the lot, and that his girlfriend had succeed in getting him a boner.

"Get up, Andrews. You're our tour guide." He spoke sarcastically to the ginger-haired asshole.

Veronica and Raizy were already seated and dry as the rest of the boys were shivering as they got inside.

"Everything off except boxers. I don't want to see your fucking dicks and then have to throw up because you're all ugly." Raizy snapped as she was brought some hot chocolate.

"You like to see Sweet Peas-" Fangs ducked a fork being thrown his way.

"Fuck off Fangs. Not in the mood." Raizy sipped some of her hot chocolate, helping Sweet Pea out with his Serpent jacket, shirt, and jeans. He fumbled with his boots, but got them off.

"You looked hot in the rain, Rai." Sweet Pea smirked at his girlfriend.

"You didn't look so bad yourself, Pea." She smirked back at him as he kissed her. Veronica cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Sorry, Princess." Sweet Pea mocked bowed from where Raizy was seated on his lap.

"So… Raizy what you were saying earlier… Betty said the Black Hood is targeting sinners?" Veronica asked her.

"Yes. Fred Andrews was his first victim because of his affair with your mom, Lodge. Ms. Grundy was killed because of her affair with Archie. Moose and Midge were shot because of Reggie here-" Raizy glared at the boy, and simply continued with a hiss, "because he gave them Jingle-Jangle." Raizy was writing a templet out and scribbled down names.

"But why would Midge and I be sinners?" Moose asked, confused.

"And if he's going after sinners, why go after these people? Sure, they might've sinned, but they were minor. Whoever's doing this is very sloppy and messy." Veronica noted.

"And whoever's doing this is very stupid. If he's going after true "sinners" shouldn't he go after the Blossoms? Or the Mother Blossom, in peculiar." Sweet Pea noted as well.

"Or Hiram Lodge," Raizy spoke darkly. The Serpents nodded and grunted their agreement.

"Mr. Lodge isn't all that bad." Archie protested. The Serpents simply laughed.

"He's already been in jail, Andrews. And, he's fucking creepy." Sweet Pea spoke. The other Serpents nodded in agreement.

"They're right, Archie. My daddy isn't the greatest man. In the eyes of God, he's a sinner." Veronica spoke to Archie, who nodded like a little puppy dog.

"Well, we've dumbed down whoever the Black Hood is, that he's an idiot," Raizy concluded.

"Which means, we need to put this petty rivalry aside. We need to band together to take down this Black Hood." Raizy spoke darkly.

"I hate having to work with these assholes, but lets for taking down a serial killer. Let's do it." Sweet Pea looked at Raizy, who nodded.

"You know, you're an asshole for just leaving me a note, Pea." Raizy looked at Sweet Pea as they were cuddled on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Rai." Sweet Pea sighed as she placed an ice pack on his eye.

"I'm sorry for punching you." Raizy spoke quietly. Sweet Pea only smirked.

"I deserved it. And you looked hot out there, looking all wet like that." His smirk only grew.

"You looked hot too. The water dripping down your hair like that…" Raizy sighed and put down the ice pack.

"Why thank you." Sweet Pea replied cockily.

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully as he switched their positions so he was on top of her.

"So, me in the rain, hmm? Care to explain, Rai?" Sweet Pea teased her.

"Your hair was dripping from the rain… you looked hot in the rain. Your clothes and Serpent jacket stuck to you like a second skin…" Raizy continued to talk as Sweet Pea placed a kiss behind her ear.

"The jacket is my second skin, Rai." Sweet Pea whispered against her ear, gently biting her earlobe, making her gasp.

"Did I ever tell you I live for that little gasp?" Sweet Pea muttered hungrily against her ear, making her whimper.

"N-No," Raizy gasped out, a strangled groan escaping her lips. Sweet Pea had ahold on her wrists, pushing her arms forward so he could have her pinned.

"Stay," Sweet Pea growled. Raizy nodded.

"Now, for tonight, I want you as quiet as you possibly can. No sounds. I just want facial expressions. We wouldn't want to wake up our neighbors, now do we?" Sweet Pea purred. Raizy nodded frantically.

"I'm only touching you tonight. I just needed to blow off some steam. Thank you, for punching Andrews by the way. I loved seeing you punch him. He trying to kiss you is still gaining him a punch from me," Sweet Pea smirked at his girlfriend, relishing in the scene when she had punched Archie right in the face.

"Thank you, Sir," Raizy mumbled childishly, making Sweet Pea laugh.

"No problems, Pet. Now, you remember our safe word?" His voice dropped an octave and became huskier. With lust-filled eyes, Raizy nodded.

"Serpent." She whispered. Sweet Pea nodded.

"Good girl. Close your eyes. I want you to feel this while I watch." Sweet Pea instructed, and Raizy closed her eyes, feeling the world go black. She could hear Sweet Pea's heavy breathing and his heavier, bigger hands run lines down her body, making her squirm.

"Gently, baby. Relax." Sweet Pea whispered in her ear, allowing her breathing to relax, and she stopped fidgeting.

"That's my good girl." Sweet Pea purred, and Raizy felt him discarding her jeans and underwear, and she took a breath.

"Ready?" Sweet Pea murmured. He knew she was ready, he could smell her heat, but he made sure she was ready, and that she wanted this.

He didn't want to do something he didn't want to regret.

"Ready, Pea. Whenever you are." He could see her smile, and his heart melted for her. God, he loved this girl.

Raizy waited for a moment, and then, she felt a hot mouth against her core, making her body arch up.

 _No sounds. Just facial expressions._ Sweet Pea had told her.

Raizy could do this. She grasped at his jet-black hair, pulling him closer, his growls vibrating around her body, making her want to whimper, but she didn't dare make any noise.

"God, Rai. You taste so good." She heard him growl from under her, trying her best not to make noise.

"S-Sweet Pea…" She gasped out, trying not to groan.

"You want to make noise, Rai?" Came Sweet Pea's growl.

"P-Please." She begged, tears prickling her eyes.

"Please what?" Sweet Pea repeated, nails digging into her thighs, making her whimper from the pain in pleasure.

"Please let me make noise, Sir." Raizy cried, and Sweet Pea wiped away her tears.

"Good girl." Sweet Pea murmured in her ear.

"Make noise, baby. Just don't be too loud." He murmured, and attacked her core again. Raizy gasped and pulled at his hair again.

"Pea… oh… oh my god." She gasped out, strangled groans escaping her lips. She felt his fingers sliding into her wet core and she moaned.

"Fuck… oh, my god." She groaned, and then he stopped, sliding his fingers out in a teasing manner, sucking them clean.

"Mmm… I live for those gasps, Rai." He smirked at her, making her bite her lip, her thighs clenching. Sweet Pea's hair was falling into his eyes, and she gently brushed them away as she eyed the dark lust in them.

Unfortunately, that made her only clench her thigh harder as she tried hiding her wetness from Sweet Pea, which really didn't work since his gaze fell to her thighs again.

"Open your thighs, Rai." He ordered, and Raizy opened her thighs to him, her breath wavering as he drank in the sight.

"Perfect… you're perfect Rai. God, I don't fucking deserve you." He breathed out. She held her hands above her head still, and felt him lace his fingers into hers.

"I love you, Rai." Sweet Pea whispered.

"I love you too, Pea." She opened her eyes and looked into his dark eyes and smiled at him.

"Shall we continue?" Sweet Pea murmured, his darker voice back and intact, making her shiver.

"Yes, Sir." She whispered. Sweet Pea smirked, and his head disappeared in between her thighs, and she cried out softly.

She gripped his hair again, knowing that he had a kink for his hair being pulled by her. The feeling of having his hair pulled by her made him growl in pleasure, and he continued to attack her core, licking and sucking like it was his job.

"Shit, shit, shit, oh my god Pea," Raizy whimpered, her whimpers made Sweet Pea work faster, and as soon as his tongue entered with a rough thrust, Raizy's body shook and she saw stars.

"P-Pea…" She panted as Sweet Pea cleaned himself up, and pushed her on his lap.

"Was that good?" Sweet Pea spoke as Raizy put on her underwear and jeans. She looked down at her jeans and took them off.

"More than good. That was amazing, Pea." Raizy replied, smiling at him, the sex afterglow glowed around her.

"It must've been good because you're glowing Rai." He smirked right back at her. Raizy blushed and snuggled into him, making him laugh, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It wasn't good. It was amazing." Raizy murmured into his ear and he chuckled.

"I love you, Pea." She murmured.

"I love you too, Rai."


End file.
